1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional copying machine having a fixing unit, when a transfer paper bearing a toner image is passed through the fixing unit, and especially when the transfer paper is conveyed out of a fixing unit, the return movement of a pair of rollers housed in the fixing unit, to which a certain degree of pressure is applied, may cause an impact. This adversely and seriously affects the fixing unit. Especially when a system for driving the rollers is incorporated with at least one of a scanning system of an original, a system for driving a photosensitive drum, and a system for conveying transfer paper, such as impact prevents a normal copying process so that blurs and the like occur, thus degrading the quality of a copy.
A transfer unit comprising a transfer roller and so on whose drive is controlled is also subject to the same problem. Furthermore, in a compact machine in which a transfer section and a feed paper section are located close to each other, if a feed paper operation is started before the previous transfer operation is completed, a transfer blur may occur.